movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Drăcul
Drăcul '(released under the alternate title '''Drăcul I) is an upcoming 2022 American-French supernatural horror film directed by Fatih Akin from a screenplay by Andrés Muschietti and Katrin Gebbe. The story - adapted from the 1897 gothic horror novel ''Dracula ''- was written by Nicolas Pesce with creative oversight by Muschietti. It is anticipated to be the first part in a duology, with a sequel slated for 2024. A collaboration between New Line Cinema in the US and French production company BAC Films, Drăcul'' is set to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States on October 8, 2022 and in the United Kingdom on October 11 - 125 years on from the publication of Dracula. The film stars Ola Rapace, Sam Riley, Jessica Henwick, Richard Madden, Hannah Morrish, Arsher Ali, Tom Cullen, Gabriel Byrne and Anghel Damian. Overview Following his involvement on Warner Bros.' It ''and ''It: Chapter Two, ''Muschietti expressed interest in working with the studio on a new adaptation of the Bram Stoker horror novel ''Dracula. ''Warner Bros. acquired the rights to produce a standalone film based on the novel after Universal Studios' planned ''Dark Universe ''franchise was shelved. Universal had intended to feature Dracula in their cinematic universe based on characters of the gothic horror genre, but the project was halted following the box office failings of 2017's ''The Mummy. '' The treatment for the film was drafted by Nicolas Pesce, who then worked through multiple rewrites with screenwriter and producer Andres Muschietti; Muschietti was keen to expand on the mythology of Dracula, drawing on the historical accounts of Vlad al II-lea Dracul, a prince of Wallachia and the father of the more widely recognised ''Vlad the Impaler. ''The screenplay departs considerably from the plot of the original novel, focusing Mina Murray far more centrally as a foil to Dracula as well as featuring a centuries-old esoteric order called the ''Solomonari ''that is mandated to rid the world of the undead. Additionally, the characters of Seward and Abraham Van Helsing are altered to a significant degree, with the latter appearing much younger than in previous portrayals as well as being renamed "Kuhn." '' '' Synopsis ''To be added. Plot To be added. Cast * Ola Rapace as Vladislav Drăcul / William Rudd, Earl of Carfax ''' * '''Jessica Henwick as Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray * Sam Riley as Jonathan "Jack" Harker * Hannah Morrish as Lucy Westenra ''' * '''Tom Cullen as James Seward * Gabriel Byrne as Hein van Helsing / Frater Agustin * Richard Madden as Allister Holmwood, Lord Godalming * Anghel Damian as Abraham "Bram" Kuhn ' * '''TBC '''as A'ndrei * Arsher Ali '''as '''Frater Estes * TBC '''as '''Frater Peregrine * 'TBC '''as '''Elenuta ' * 'TBC '''as '''Sigismund of Luxembourg ' Future Andrés Muschietti has stated that he has approached Warner Bros. with "a template" for a sequel that will continue the story beyond the original novel, extending the history of Dracula to ancient times and focusing more on Mina Murray's ancestor, Elenuta, seen briefly in the first film.